


Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

by BrightestOfCrayons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Rapey Anko, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is given a chance to fine-tune things twelve years after the war, when he falls down a bottomless sinkhole, and wakes as his seven-year-old self just a month after his clan's massacre. (Time travel. bare with me, it was 2 am when I decided to write this. @.@ oh, and update at random, I will TRY to do it once a week, as well as fix any mistakes in the story...work is eating me alive like it does so many others..) (Off Hiatus.) (Oh and a big thank towards Noodle who corrected me on the age difference on Sasuke after his clan died! and other tips!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exploring the black hole.

**Author's Note:**

> I can just imagine Shikamaru living his life slowly to the theme of old metal gear, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater OST (Disc 1) that is. dat slow beat. Pay attention to this note because it will have value in chapter fifty-eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is given a chance to fine-tune things twelve years after the war, when he falls down a bottomless sink hole, and wakes as his five year old self just a month after his clan's massacre. (Time travel. bare with me, it was 2 am when I decided to write this. @.@ )

After the fourth great Ninja war it has become the norm for Sasuke to take mission after mission outside the village, because to him it was his own obstinate way to repent for everything he's done. more so to his best friend Naruto, whom he was on his way to go see right now so that he may turn in a report on a mission he's just finished. The Dobe was probably going to stop him once his back had turned, telling him that he didn't need to keep doing this, adding that it had been twelve long years since he stayed for more than a day every month inside the walls of the village, or at home with his family. Naruto would look at him with those innocent blue eye's, and in a tone so soft, would he say.."The people have already forgiven you, Sasuke." but Sasuke felt like he hadn't given enough back to his beloved village to be accepted so easily. It never felt like enough! Naruto would never understand his view on the situation, he never did and never would. 

 

 

The snap of a twig had brought the Uchiha from his brooding, crouching on a wide branch to heedfully listen. with his fingertips grazing one of his several weapon pouches would he peer towards the ground. It was a bush right beneath him, rustling. He would have flung a kunai into it if the powerful chakra signature hadn't spiked the moment he was about to fling a kunai at it. "What are you doing, Dobe?" He casually asked, quirking his brow. As expected, it was Naruto. but.. much much younger looking with a foxy grin on his face. Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face, locking eye's for a few moments afore Naruto began to run the way Sasuke just came from. It didn't make any sense for the Hokage to be out of the village, and he hadn't sensed any Anbu around Naruto, figuring his unpractical friend must have given them the slip as he often did when work became too much of a hassle, though never for too long would Naruto hide from the calling he's strived so hard for.. but what was Naruto doing outside of the village? was he trying to show him something? Sasuke followed Naruto from the tree's, dropping down when the blonde came into a clearing about a mile ahead. In front of Naruto was a somewhat wide sinkhole at the base of an old tree. 

 

 

Naruto turned to face him after a few seconds, beckoning the Uchiha with a finger. Sasuke was about to ask what Naruto was up to but didn't have the chance, the blonde had jumped into the sinkhole. Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, jumping in shortly after. whatever was down there must have been consequential or it at least it better be, he could never tell when it came to Konoha's most unpredictable ninja. Once falling inside, was his attention grasped from where he jumped in for a moment, afore looking back down. There was nothing he could grab onto, no Jutsu that would assure him a safe landing. the fall into the sinkhole appeared too great if he could not see the bottom, there were no apparent walls which meant they were ridiculously outstretched. It was like falling into a black void. He fell for what felt like hours and during this fall he knew he was finished somehow, deciding to shut his eye's after a few more minutes. he had so much more he needed to do for Naruto, no.. that wasn't right. he had done everything he could have for the leaf for the past twelve years, as an adult. it was time... it was time for a well-deserved rest, or so was the conclusion he had been forced to come to at such an unexpected end..

 

 

He awoke in a cold sweat, clenching his sheets tightly. Gasping for breath, his pupils dilated. he was going to throw up. tripping over himself, did he stumble out of bed with his foot caught on the fold of his layered bedroom covers. His face planted headfirst against the tufted carpet and groaned. Accumulating himself, did he run to the most proximate bin, place both his hands on its edges and throw up in it. He was on his knee's, leaning halfway into a box. inside of it were clothes, his clothes. all covered in vomit, but what had thrown him off was the size and style. Blinking, did he sit up on his knees and wipe his mouth with the back of his wrist, but then his attention went to both his arms.. wait...both of his arms? the one he lost was still there! but smaller... 

 

 

He pinched his arm and winced at the pain he felt. this wasn't a dream, so what on earth was going on? he took in the dormitory around him and noticed a few boxes were still laying around. each full of his paraphernalia. his eye's ceased at the tall mirror hanging on the wall.rushing towards it, did he look himself over. "Kai!" he shouted, focusing his hardest to break whatever Genjutsu he was placed in, but to no avail.. he was not in a Genjutsu at all, and it discombobulated him. this should have been infeasible, but judging from where he was. he had woken up in the apartment he decided to live in shortly after his clan's massacre. He looked about seven years old again. it was the oddest thing, looking in the mirror at his seven-year-old self. another thought, as crazy as it sounded was.. did I dream everything?

 

 

pressing his forehead against the reflective glass, did he start to ruminate. It wasn't infeasible or unheard of for traumatic events such as his entire clan being killed to make him delusional or give him lamentable dreams. but how much detail this dream went into unnerved him and he knew his imagination was never that good. No, this wasn't a dream at all, or at least, those were his thoughts as he commenced to flash his Sharingan into the reflection of the mirror. His chakra level was equipollent to when he jumped into that sinkhole, his eyes the same minus the Rinnegan which he found odd. Sanctioning his eye's to turn back into their dark charcoal ebony, did he frown..and then the tears came. Gradually did he slide down the wall using his shoulder as a crutch and began to cry, and cry, and cry... nothing had happened yet...nothing had happened yet, and he found himself laughing, laughing hard at of senselessness of it all. he was upset, but he was happy all at the same time to an extreme no one but he and his deceased clan could understand. 

 

He had gone back in time...after calming himself down considerably did he begin to pant. there was nothing that was going to stop him from making things right again...


	2. All is fair in love and noodles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke thinks about what to do to prevent the ugly crap that happens in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that he landed himself back in time, he might over think everything, but as a man you can only overthink things so much until you come to the conclusion.. F*ck it!

His eye's were red and they burned from having rubbed at them so much during his violent and ugly fit of sobbing. he had been gritting his teeth, crying for about an hour on the floor now. his position shifted onto his knees during this hour, as he now held himself up on hands and knees. his arms were wanting to wobble towards the left, as a way his own body was shouting at him that it needed rest, but he felt too anxious too distressed to give into fundamental need. not with so much on his mind, and boy was there a lot on his mind. He had quite literally, fallen into the past, and found himself arousing from slumber in his old apartment.

 

 

it looks like he had just moved in a few days ago too, what with boxes laying around everywhere. most open, as others were already unpacked. he's not only bewildered, but unable to recollect most of what evens had or have yet to occur around this time, or where precisely he stood when it came to an abundance of things. it was all a little inundating. he was looking down at the white carpet where tears had fallen and made a small section between his hands damp. the room smelled horrible. but that was only to be expected when you throw up in a moving box and leave it inside a room without any windows open for a solid hour.

 

 

He eye's wanted to shed more tears, but he had cried himself dry. Scrunching his nose out of disrelish towards the smell in the room, did he begrudgingly push himself to his feet and head into the kitchen to browse through his cabinets for something to clean up the regurgitation with. nothing that would help him had been in there. 'Well duh I just moved here, of course nothing would be in there.' Glancing around the room, did he probe for a box labeled 'cleaner'. surely he had brought along some items for that. while searching for the box, he began to feel just how emotionally drained he was right now, half tempted to just leave and come back to deal with it all later. the only reason he didn't was that he was, no is and felt like a mess in every sense of the word.

 

 

After a few minutes he found the box and took a trash bag out of it, only to find himself kneeling in front of another box, the one threw up in to check out the damage. fortuitously he had only ruined two shirts, the one he upchucked on and one beneath it. wrapping both folded shirts inward, with the one beneath the second to be safe, did he discard them and expeditiously take the garbage out to the curb just outside the building. one of his neighbors, a civilian lady, looking as if she were in her mid-thirties had been watching him this whole time, nothing but pity in her green eyes. 

 

 

He recalled how much it bothered him in the past when people looked him like that. but now, now it felt better than the looks he had received in the future... looks of contempt and anger for what he had done to the village, what he had done to his best friend. If he hadn't cried his eye's out a while ago, he would have commenced crying right there on the spot. what was wrong with him?! he never showed this kind of emotion to others, but after recent events, and the authenticity of what happened, smacking him, as if a Rasengan to the face... he felt so at peace.. 

 

 

his brother was still alive for kami's sake! and would remain alive if he had anything to say about it, so you know..why should he be a stone face grump? who was he? his father? no. no, no that didn't help anybody in the past, wouldn't now. In fact, it wouldn't ever. he was a changed man! boy... whatever, all that was clear to him, was that he would treasure what he had now, who he had now, or who he was going to have in the future. this time travel nonsense sure was perplexing.

 

 

Sasuke gave the woman a reassuring smile, albeit strained and a wave to try and assure her he was alright. though it was for naught since his eyes were still puffy and red from crying so hard. the woman only clutched her chest and looked saddened. ‘So valiant, would be her thoughts.' he sighed, and went back up the steps to his apartment on the second floor, shutting the door. It still smelled lamentable, so after pushing all the windows open he made his way into the bathroom. a nice, long, steamy shower with the scent of his own shampoo's filling the enclosed space would be just what he needed.

 

 

Disrobing, did he throw his habiliments slothfully on the floor. turning on the faucet. he couldn't help but look down at his body and let out an exasperated sigh. he was out of shape, not tubby, mind you. just frail, and skinny looking. he would require to fine-tune that and work on getting back his strong muscle definition. the shower ran and steam commenced to fill the room and fog the mirror in front of the sink. he couldn't use his methods for training now, could he? surely if it got suspicious, he could claim that his father or someone trained him when there was time. that might work. yeah, he decided to do that. it wasn't like they could see through his lie, even with a mind-walk that he'd undoubtedly fabricate to suit his needs with his powerful Gengutsu. He would appear as another prodigy like Itachi was. It wasn't like they could really ask around his clan for verification on these training methods either, they were all dead.

 

 

After adjusting the temperature of the water, did he step in and allow the warmth to comfort his aching face. the steam felt good circumventing his eye's and helped the swelling around them go down. another thought that entered his mind after a few minutes had been, what precisely could he do that would preserve the future? his stomach rumbled loudly and he blushed. thought's to be had for another time, he conjectured. all he wanted to do right now, was get cleaned up and have something to eat. maybe going out to eat would be a good idea, what with his house smelling like it does, and would for a long while. 

 

 

 

A good thirty minutes passed when Sasuke left his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. the lingering smell of vomit was still there, light but still there, and that was irritating. glancing over at the wall down the hall, leading to his bedroom, was there a calendar. approaching it, did he find that he had already crossed off the days passed, and was momentarily thankful that he had been the type of kid to keep track of that kind of thing back in the day. conveniently it was Saturday, which meant it there was no school today, and it was as good a time as any for a stroll through the village. he couldn't remember the last time he did, after all.

 

 

His stomach growled again and he glared at it. surprisingly it ceased just as he did, and he smirked triumphantly when wandering to his bedroom to get dressed. there was a simple black dresser in there not too far from the bed, holding his breath did he approach the bottom door. he let it go once he glanced at what was inside. thankfully he had clothes in there, habiliments that he had unpacked a few days ago, probably. but more importantly, habiliments that did not smell lamentable. frowning a little, he pondered about their durability whilst sliding on a shirt. 

 

 

if he were going to train, he'd require finding more suitable apparel. and he knew just what kind to probe around for, it had been something Orochimaru had bought for him in the future. being a pair dark blue pants, over which hung a blue cloth that covered him from his stomach to his knees, secured with a purple rope belt. it was roomy and he found it got the job done, he could unzip the top and pull it down to hang loosely around his waist for when it got too hot. he recalled how it additionally carried his sword fairly easily, but he would have to alter the colors if he didn't wish to look like he was a member of the sound four. A trip to the tailor would be his second stop today or were his phrenic conceptions as his stomach growled yet again. "Ok I get it!" he shouted, getting up and closing the drawer with his foot.

 

\-----------------

 

When walking the streets of Konoha, he found himself smiling genuinely, as he contemplated where precisely he wanted to eat. there were so many dumpling places his mother had taken him to around this time, well... before she died. he truly loved his village, and it hadn't been eradicated by Pain yet either, or rather it wouldn't be, not this time. looking at it all had he found that he missed having walks like this around the village, and Naruto, boisterous, and unorthodox Naruto... With his effulgent smile and that unexplainable pull, he had on everyone around him, including himself. with Naruto on his mind, Sasuke did not fixate on where his feet were taking him, and afore he knew it, he was standing front of Ichiraku's.

 

 

He shook his head and decided to step inside. 'Ichiraku's it is.' from inside an amicable welcome was given to him by Teuchi, and for some reason. the man still looked identically tantamount as he did in the future, not that Sasuke would pay much attention to detail. he wondered if the man stayed the same age aeonianly, as the Uchiha made his way over to the stool and sat down. "A bowl of pork ramen, please. and some water." Teuchi nodded, and turned around to get right to that. He was given a glass of water while he waited.

 

 

Sasuke fiddled around with the folded napkin that his glass of ice water sat on, wondering just how he felt about Naruto now, now that he wasn't married to a relentless Sakura that is. come to think of it, the only reason he married Sakura was that no other woman in Konoha would bare his children after what he did, that and because she was ultimately his number one fangirl who wouldn't give up no matter what he did to her. It was just disconcerting, how much she obsessed with him, even when he had nearly killed her.

 

 

but perhaps she had only felt that way because she had never been given a break from worrying about him. she was on a team with him and would perpetually be thinking about ways to impress him or improve herself for him, it was almost painful remembering how she agreed with everything he said and cared about him more than Naruto's safety around this point in time. in all honesty, if it ever came down to saving Sasuke or Naruto, and it was up to Sakura as to who would be saved. Sasuke had a feeling it would have been him. 

 

 

Ino had still doted on him even when she wasn't placed on a team with him, but only for a while until she, along with every other one of his fangirls realized they wouldn't have a reason to be around him anymore. would Sakura have given up if she didn't become a component of team seven? it made his head hurt to wonder about that, but with all of these incipient options of what could be afore him, did he really want to open his arms to her again?

 

 

she was a doting wife, sure. she even had his child, Sarada, who he didn't even know was his daughter until he endeavored to kill her, thus activating her Sharingan. it was that traumatic event that made him stop, just as he were about to slice into her face with his blade and if she hadn't activated them then she would have died there. it hurt them both, no their entire family of three, and it just piled onto how much more he needed to repent, but didn't precisely know how to at that time other than to stay away. Sasuke frowned, he wasn't worthy of the love Sakura gave him, and at that exact moment he decided that he'd never return her affections in this timeline.

 

 

In fact, he orchestrated on not doing a plethora of things this time, he wouldn't run off with Orochimaru, because what was to learn from someone you already absorbed into yourself? he had all of the man's recollections, and future cognizance as well as his abilities. There was no point.

 

 

He wouldn't kill his brother either, not when he was used as a scapegoat. not when he had already forgiven his brother. No, the only thing he could do right now, was go along with life as it is and use his abilities when he found it was the opportune time...More importantly, would he be there for Naruto, the very thought of Naruto stirred some emotions inside of him suddenly, emotions he didn't dare dwell much on for reasons obvious to him.

 

 

Where he came from, Hinata married Naruto and had two children with him, making his own love for the blonde unrequited. but would his feelings go unsaid now? yes... but only because Naruto had dreamed of having a large family of his own and Sasuke couldn't give him a baby... he didn't even think Naruto would swing that way, and wouldn't push it. not yet anyway, or at all. it wouldn't be fair to Hinata.. would it though? if hadn't even happened yet, but would in the future? thinking about this in depth hurt his head...

 

 

The bowl of noodles clanked lightly on the table in front of him, as it was set down, getting the brooding Uchiha’s attention. "Oh, thank you." He accepted the pair of chopsticks given to him with a smile and began to eat his meal. it was very good, and the salty taste reminded him of the many times he had eaten here after a mission. a single tear slipped down his cheek, from remembering some of each alongside his team, and it had Teuchi offering him a napkin with a flash of concern across the crinkles of the man's eyes. Sasuke waved a hand dismissively. "It's alright.. the ramen is just really good," he muttered weakly, with a slight tremble rolling under his tone, a genuine smile on his lips. Teuchi began to laugh in response, and Sasuke found himself laughing a little too while propping up his once-missing arm on the edge of the counter, allowing the front of his face to fall into the palm of his hand across his eye's.


	3. Teuchi's dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter that shows just how much a simple action can shift canon events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work, and worldstarhiphop.com have distracted me from writing sooner.
> 
> oh yeah, between time today and tomorrow expect two more chapters. as promised.

Fifteen minutes after Sasuke shares manly tears and a few laughs with Teuchi, does the last Uchiha leave the man's fine establishment, though as soon as Teuchi is sure the child is out of visual perception does his smile falter scarcely. he wants to worry more about the boy, but he didn't think he could genuinely be any help at all to a child who lost everything and contemplating people who did, that just made his head hurt. didn't he just tell himself that the boy lost everyone? still, he felt obligated to do something none the less, but only because he had a child of his own that he would want looked after if anything happened to him. 

 

 

Naruto was an impeccable test run for this theory of caring for children like this in the past, because he recalled the boy's mother coming to eat ramen at his lovely eatery every day, along with a blond spiky haired shinobi named Minato, who eventually became the fourth. He knew right when he saw the boy, that there was absolutely no way in hell Naruto was not theirs. he's seen both of those people nearly every day for years, and the last year he had seen Kushina alive, he knew for a fact that she was with child. so when a little blonde boy comes strolling in and starts acting like Kushina, while looking homogeneous to Minato.. he put two and two together and had found he was correct later on due to how much homogeneous to Kushina the boy genuinely was. 

 

 

The counter top suddenly looked more fascinating to him, because it was suddenly looking pretty dirty, even though it wasn't, or at least he endeavored to tell himself this so he might distract himself from worrying. still, he finds himself putting a little elbow grease into his scrubbing with a wet soapy rag against the wood. Maybe a little too hard, as his mind, despite endeavoring to forget about the Uchiha, does not. "It's just so woeful!" He whispers loudly, furrowing his brow line and crossing his arms. Looking down at the counter, his jaw dropped. "Gah!" Bringing his hands up to repose on his hat, distraught at what he just did. he had scrubbed the counter so hard, that some of the paint came off! 

 

 

This was too onerous, and after five minutes of reasoning with himself, reminding himself of the fact he could not do anything at all to benefit the child's life in any way, did he conclusively make a decision. a decision that wouldn't help the boy's life general but lift his spirits, even if it was just a little bit. He would make the boy's next meal here free, it was adequate, and it seemed to calm his own mind a little. Sighing, he dropped the rag inside the sink full of soapy water. "Is something wrong, Teuchi?" Came a concerned, yet feminine voice from the bar stool that sat on the opposing side from behind the counter where he currently stood. Teuchi blinked, because he must have been thinking so hard, that he didn't notice Iruka come in. Wait.. Iruka.. Iru -KA, the Academy teacher who knew other academy teachers, whom one would be Sasuke's!

 

 

"Iruka! just the person I wanted to see!" Yes, yes. this man would be able to help Sasuke out much better than he could, just like he does with that poor little Naruto boy. Iruka tilted his head a little, a brief wave of curiosity flashing across his delicate and tan features. "Oh?" Teuchi grabbed a menu from behind a cookbook and placed it in front of the man. "Yeah, do you know who Sasuke Uchiha's academy teacher is?" Iruka only raised a brow. "Why? did something happen to him?" Sharp as ever this guy, Teuchi thought. "It's more of what already happened, you see ..." Genuine concern and worry flashed behind Iruka's eye's, as the middle aged man told him what happened earlier that day. "Thank you for telling me, Teuchi. I'll make sure to check up on him a little later." The proud restaurant owner felt his shoulders relax, as he conclusively clasped his hands together. "Now about that order." Iruka only smiled.


	4. UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE

Alright, this fic if off of Hiatus now. that means i'm working on it, I've already gone back to fix some errors. Check my profile page for the progression of each upcoming chapter if you are curious as to how long it will be until it's out.


End file.
